


Messy Love

by Leeyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Clumsy Sunwoo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sensitive Haknyeon, Trainee Era, sunhak, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyeon/pseuds/Leeyeon
Summary: Sunwoo and Haknyeon are always fighting, but what's the real reason behind that ?





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

“Stop messing with each other you two !!” Hyunjae yelled at the intention of Sunwoo and Haknyeon, endlessly bickering as usual.

“But hyung ! I didn’t do anything ! He’s the one who’s always bothering me, so you should say that to him.” Haknyeon complained.

“What do you mean bothering you ? I was just joking around with you !“

“You see?? He doesn’t even use honorifics with me even though I’m older than him !!”

“I don’t need to. You’re more like a dongsaeng to me.”

“I don’t care !”

“Enough guys, we’re starting practice !” Changmin cut off, ready to lead them with the choreography.

Haknyeon glared one last time at Sunwoo before finding his place in the practice room.

They both quickly became friends when they entered the company, but recently Sunwoo started to always follow Haknyeon around and torment him whenever he could. Haknyeon couldn’t understand why, though. It always leaded them to be angry at each other and break the harmony between the group who was near to debut.

“You guys need to make up with each other and stop acting like a child.” Sangyeon told them the other day.

It’s not like Haknyeon was the one acting like a child but he was still scolded along with Sunwoo, the real culprit. At the time, both of them shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but since few days it really got into Hak’s nerves. Why was Sunwoo acting like that towards him ? This question kept coming in his mind without actually finding an answer to it. That was frustrating.

“Hey, hyung! Where are you going ?” Sunwoo asked him when he was leading to the doorway.

 _Wow, he called me hyung for once, i’m probably dreaming or something,_ Haknyeon thought.

“I”m going to the store, I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Why ?”

“Because I want to.”

“Well, don’t do things only because you want to. I'm going alone.”

“What’s wrong with you, hyung ? Are you still mad at me ?”

“YEAH !”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, I won’t bother you I promise.”

“Fine.” Haknyeon rolled his eyes.

Sunwoo couldn’t help himself, as soon as they entered the store, he started to tease the older again.

“Hyung, don’t buy the whole store, we’re not rich enough !”

“You’re still on that ? I already said I was on diet so you can cut it off !”

“Wait, you’re on diet ?”

“Yeah.”

“But why ?”

“Because I’m scared to be too fat when I’ll go to the broadcast.” Haknyeon said, not sure why he was confessing to Sunwoo like that.

“Hyung, you’re not fat, you’re not even gaining weight with everything that goes to your stomach.” Sunwoo tried to comfort him.

“Pfff, I don’t know why I’m still talking to you, I thought you cared but you just wanted to make fun of me.”

“No-”

“Don’t follow me.”

“Haknyeon!!”

 

It was like that almost every day and the members were pretty annoyed by that. When the two came back at the dorms, they were all waiting for them in the living room. Sangyeon waved at them to tell them to quickly come. Haknyeon and Sunwoo looked at each other, confused.

“What is it ?” the younger asked.

“We talked about you two and your behavior.”

“OUR behavior ? Should I remind you who’s been harassed in here ?”

“Haknyeon, calm down.” Chanhee said. He was very protective with the latter, but also had the power to make him shut up.

“Okay, so...I saw the CEO today and he told me to fix that as soon as possible before it could ruin our teamwork.”

“I understand, hyung.” Sunwoo said obediently.

Haknyeon couldn’t believe that Sunwoo was suddenly playing like he was docile, just to make him look bad.

“So I won’t see you two fight with each other anymore, understood ?”

“Yes !” they both said.

“Apologize to each other and let’s forget about it.” Jacob advised.

“I’m sorry Haknyeon hyung.”

“It’s okay.”

It could have ended there, but in fact, it became even worse…


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

All members became more content with the new atmosphere, all laughing and playing along. Only one member didn’t feel that way. It was true that there wasn’t any fight anymore and they were all getting along but they didn’t know what was going on between Haknyeon and Sunwoo.

“I told you not to take my sweater, why aren’t you listening ?”

“It’s just a sweater, Haknyeon.” Sunwoo answered while rolling his eyes.

“I’m your hyung !!”

“Shuush they’ll hear you if you scream at me. You want to still stay in the band, right ?”

Haknyeon sighed and went to sit on the ground, not knowing if he wanted to scream or cry. It became a nightmare since Sangyeon gave them this ultimatum. Now Sunwoo could bother him even more without the members knowing. The latter came to sit next to him. Haknyeon didn’t even bother to look at him and pretended not to notice his presence.

“Hey, if you don’t want me to tell the brothers how mean you are, you should make it up to me.”

“And what now ? Aren’t you sick of torturing me ?”

“That’s a big word, hyung. And you’re the one who’s mean at the moment.”

“Yeah, then leave me alone.”

“No.” he said before grabbing Haknyeon’s wrist. “I want you to do something for me, and maybe I’ll leave you alone.”

“Okay. What do you want ?”

“I want us to exchange bed at the dorms. I don’t like mine.”

“Oh, that’s all ?”

“Yeah, so you’re agreeing to ?”

“Yeah, I don’t like my bed either.”

Haknyeon’s bed was in the top bench and it was tiring for him to always go down. It was surprising that Sunwoo wanted it since he had a normal one but Haknyeon didn’t reflect much about it.

 

A few days later, Haknyeon regretted this decision. He was comfortably sleeping in Sunwoo’s old bed until the latter came to sleep next to him.

“Sunwoo, what are you doing??”

“I missed my bed.”

“You shouldn’t have taken mine then.”

“Yeah, but too late, I’m not moving my things back.”

“Go away!”

“No.” he firmly said with a grin. “What are you even afraid of, _hyung_?”

“I’m not afraid of anything, I just want to sleep.”

“Oh, then, go ahead.”

“Yeah, when you’ll go back to YOUR bed.”

“This is my bed.”

“Oh got it, then I’ll go back to Hyunjae’s room and sleep in _my_ bed.”

Sunwoo quickly grabbed his arm to pull him down.

“I don’t think so.” he said with a strange look. Maybe he was angry ? “It’s also my bed since you gave it to me.”

“Oh great then I don’t have a bed now ? What’s next, you kick me out of the dorm ?”

Sunwoo laughed.

“Of course not hyung ! You can just sleep with me.”

“Whatever.” he said before turning his back on Sunwoo and manage to sleep.

The next morning, members made fun of them and told them how cute they were when they weren’t fighting. If only they knew, Haknyeon told himself.

 

Sunwoo kept coming to sleep next to Haknyeon sometimes, but the latter always pretended to be deep in sleep, so he couldn’t annoy him.

 

Soon Haknyeon was busy with his reality show filming and would not see the members often. These days were the ones when he was at peace with himself and no Sunwoo stuck to him all the time. Strangely, this thought wasn’t as pleasant as it was supposed to. Haknyeon swept this strange feeling off and went to bed.

 

After a week, he came back to the practice room, finally reunited with his members who cheerfully greeted him.

“I'm so happy you're back !” Younghoon said, hugging and patting his back.

“Haknyeon !” Chanhee called, making his way to greet and hug the younger too. ”How was it?”

“It was tiring, hyung. I’m glad it’s over.”

“Oh that’s probably because you missed me, right ?” Sunwoo asked.

“Obviously.” Haknyeon sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

“Since you two missed each other this much, you can go buy us food.” Juyeon said.

“No problem!!” Sunwoo enthusiastically accepted.

“huh...I mean I just came back can’t I just rest for a bit…?”

“That’s exactly why I’m telling you to go take some fresh air !”  Juyeon proclaimed.

“Let’s go Haknyeon hyung !”

Haknyeon followed and soon enough noticed the mischievous smile on Sunwoo’s lips.

“What are you plotting this time ?”

“Why do you always think I’m plotting something ?”

“You’re smiling awkwardly.”

“Yeah...now you mention it, I have something to show you.”

Haknyeon gave him an inquiring look. Sunwoo took his phone from his pocket and searched for something in his files. He then gave it to Haknyeon who stared widely at the screen for a while, in shock.

“How...how did you find that ??”

“Huh...guess who forgot to put a password on his laptop ?”

“HoW DARE YOU ?”

“Well, I was just curious. Not disappointed though.”

Haknyeon felt his heart pounding so angrily fast he couldn't breathe. His cheeks became red and he didn't know how to behave anymore.

“I wonder what people would think of little trainee Haknyeon saying things like that…”

Haknyeon hated himself for sending this video to Chanhee. He was pretty pissed off by some of his “fans” on the show, harassing him and saying things he didn’t want to hear. Of course he couldn’t say anything to them since they were his fans and he had to respect their love. Sunwoo probably logged into his account online and maybe even read his conversations with the fellow members…

“How could you….?” he asked, in the verge of tears.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to post it or anything !” he stated. A smirk formed on his lips. “At one condition, though.”

“Excuse me, what ??”

“I won’t post it, but then, accept to go out with me.”

Haknyeon couldn’t believe his ears. _Did he really say “going out” ?_

He quickly came back to his senses when the anger came in its way.

“Are you hearing yourself ? You’re blackmailing me to go out with you, are you this desperate ? Of course my answer is _no_. If you thought this would work to have me, you were so wrong !”

“I didn’t mean to blackmail you !! I didn’t even think you would take it that way…” Sunwoo stepped closer with a serious look on his face and tried to calm down Haknyeon.

“Go ahead ! Post it already, I don’t care anymore, just don’t ever approach me from now on.” He said trying to get away from Sunwoo’s grip before running away.

 

Sunwoo stayed there, shocked it had gone this wrong. He never felt this bad about something he has done and had no clue about how he was going to clean his mess this time.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

 

When Sunwoo came back to the dorms later, it was very silent and no one was in the living room. He then heard some noises coming from his old room. His heart stopped when he heard Haknyeon crying. He was indeed lying in his bed, in tears….

“It’s okay Haknyeon…” Kevin softly reassured him while patting his back.

Only Kevin and Chanhee were with Haknyeon, certainly because he told the others to give him some alone time.

Sunwoo entered and looked at the fellow boys awkwardly.

“Oh Sunwoo, you’re here !”

He saw Haknyeon shivering at his name.

“Should we leave you two alone ?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, please.” Sunwoo said.

They were oddly nice to him after what he did.

“What are you doing here ?” Haknyeon charged right away once Kevin and Chanhee left the room.

“I’m so sorry about earlier...is that why you’re crying ?”

“Of course not. You’re not the center of the world.”

“So what happened ?”

“Just search my name online and you’ll find out.”

Sunwoo immediately unlocked his phone screen and typed his name on google. He saw many bad comments related to the show Haknyeon was starring in.

“Oh my god! What happened ??”

“I don’t know. They just hate me.”

“You don’t think it’s because of me, right…?”

“No.”

“We should do something, they can’t insult you like that !! How dare they ?”

“Like you care...”

“Of course I fucking care ! Don’t be mad at me, please…”

“Whatever Sunwoo. See, I didn’t even need you to post shit about me, it all came back to me anyway.” he said, starting to cry again. “Hope you’re happy, now.”

“Haknyeon stop saying that. I can’t apologize enough for frightening you like that, I...I just wanted to prank you or something, but it didn’t work and you thought I was serious and…” Sunwoo couldn’t help himself to also cry.

Haknyeon froze right away and looked at him with a pained look. Before he could say something, the brunette continued.

“I wasn’t serious okay?? I just...just wanted to be closer to you but you’re always pushing me away !”

“So you thought I was going to just accept the fact that you’re using something against me to get closer ? Well, I’m not that type.”

“No, I don’t know what I was thinking…”

“Just forget it.”

“Again, I’m sorry…”

 

A huge silence filled the room. Sunwoo wondered if Haknyeon fell asleep or if he was just done talking.

“Don’t think too much about the comments…rest well.” he softly said before leaving the room.

 

Sunwoo couldn’t forgive himself. Of course it had to all happen the same day, to screw up everything. He couldn’t stop thinking about how dumb he sounded in front of Haknyeon earlier. All he wanted was Haknyeon finally liking him but now he hated him even more. He wanted to kill all these fake fans of Haknyeon, always harassing him in real life and online. Maybe he wasn’t better after all…

 

Since that day, it has been very awkward between them. Haknyeon was still depressed about all the hate he was receiving and Sunwoo felt helpless. He couldn’t help him with words, so he kept following him when he had to go outside, to make sure nothing bad would happen to him, buying him food sometimes, doing everything he could for the boy to feel a bit better. Haknyeon seemed to appreciate since he smiled at him more than usual, probably to show him that he’s grateful.

 

Still, Sunwoo wanted them to be good friends like they used to be, before Haknyeon started being always mad at him for everything. He didn’t know how to act with the older anymore and that was the reason it became this awkward between them.

“Why are you staying here ?” asked Haknyeon, pulling him out from his thought. They were both left alone in the practice room and it was pretty late.

“I didn’t want you to be alone...hyung.”

“You know, you can drop the “hyung” with me if you want to.”

“But I thought-”

“I know. Actually I don’t mind. I just thought you weren’t using it because you wanted to mess with me.”

“Why would you think that ?”

“I guess I was pretty sensitive at everything lately.”

“Because of the shooting ?”

“Huh...yeah, you could say that.”

“You sure ?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Haknyeon briefly said, avoiding his gaze.

Sunwoo knew he was hiding something, but couldn’t insist since he wasn’t the best person to ask Haknyeon to tell his secrets.

 

Or maybe it was something else.

 


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

Haknyeon was feeling very down since these comments started to flow around. They didn’t seem to stop, so the members forced him to stop going on the internet. He would just play at games or read books. Days were all the same, annoying and sad. He couldn’t even sleep at night and was always tired at practice. But from all of that, there was something else bothering him, even though he couldn’t actually point at what it was.

 

One night he surprised himself hoping that Sunwoo would come lie next to him so he could finally find some sleep. _Why would I want him to sleep with me after all he did ?_

When he searched in his memories all the bad things Sunwoo did, he didn’t find anything except for that blackmailing thing. All this time, the youngest was just being affectionate by teasing him, but he would always be mad at the tiniest things and put everything on him. Haknyeon felt pretty guilty and sad that they had fought so much for nothing. Maybe not nothing, maybe there was _something_ …

A noise suddenly startled him.

“Hyung?” the familiar voice called him.

“Yes, Sunwoo ?”

“Aren’t you sleeping yet ? It’s late.”

“Yeah, I can’t sleep.”

“Can I stay with you ? I can’t sleep either so…”

“Yes, you can.”

“Thanks.”

He felt the cover being lifted before Sunwoo lied down next to him. Haknyeon looked at him, not seeing much except the fact that the younger was staring at him too.

“Hm…” he tried to break the silence, “why can’t you sleep Sunwoo ?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking.”

“About what ?”

“Just...things.”

“Do you have some issues these days ?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing don’t worry…”

“You can tell me.”

“I know, but I would rather keep it to myself since you have enough on your plate already.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“I mean, I could tell you but I’m too tired right now, hyung.”

“Got it.”

The silence immersed them totally and Haknyeon was dying to hug the younger but restrained himself. He couldn’t show him affection since it could be misinterpreted. Also, out of all his mixed feelings, he couldn’t figure out what was that thing about Sunwoo. It was just more safe not trying anything yet.

Soon enough he noticed Sunwoo’s closed eyes and his breath getting more regular. A few minutes later, he was deep in sleep as well.

 

Everyone seemed down because of all that sadness feeling up the atmosphere and they all wondered when it’ll be gone for good. Haknyeon was still avoiding social medias and stuffs but couldn’t ignore everything. So one day, they decided to go out to eat altogether to have some fun time. When they came back, they manage to practice a bit but everyone was tired. Haknyeon was staying a little longer since he had a lot to catch up, plus the fact he couldn’t sleep early anyway. When he was ready to head out of the building, he heard people shouting in the hallway. He froze when he recognized Sunwoo’s voice.

 

“Who do you think you are, Sunwoo ? You’re nothing ! You’re lucky enough to have a brother like me.”

“Shut up, no one would want you in their life !”

“You better calm down, Sunwoo” he said, threatening. “You know I can destroy your non-existent career in a blink of an eye. They’ll never accept you if they knew how gay you are for your best friend !”

 

_Sunwoo’s brother was...blackmailing him ?_

Suddenly everything made sense in Haknyeon’s mind.

 

“I’ll fuckin kill you if you do that !! I’ll reveal everything you did too !”

“How dare you !” the brother yelled before taking Sunwoo by the collar.

“STOP IT !” screamed another voice.

Sunwoo quickly turned his head to see Haknyeon running towards his brother and pushing him away from him.

“Who the hell are you !?”

“Don’t ever approach Sunwoo, you hear me ?“

“It’s my brother. I do whatever I want !”

“I don’t think so. I already called the police, so if you don’t want to be in any trouble I think you should leave.”

Sunwoo’s brother glared at them for a moment before leaving, without a word. Since Haknyeon was following the brother with his eyes until he couldn’t see him anymore, he didn’t notice Sunwoo staring at him. When their eyes finally met, Sunwoo spoke.

“Hyung…thank you for standing up for me.”

Haknyeon lightly nodded.

“Are you okay ?” he finally managed to say.

“Yes, I am, thanks to you.” he paused, searching for his words. The younger couldn’t believe Haknyeon defended him like that, he never saw him this angry. He felt pretty overwhelmed and couldn’t say anything else rather than “thank you”.

“Why did you defend me ?”

“I couldn’t stand someone talking to you like that, even your own brother...and when he grabbed you, I panicked.”

“Thank you, hyung…”

Haknyeon looked at him with a sad look. The younger hid his face in his hands, still shocked about what happened.

“Oh my god, it’s a mess…” he stated.

“Sunwoo…”

Haknyeon was feeling pretty down and didn’t know how to comfort the younger.

“I’m sorry…”

“For what hyung ? You shouldn’t feel sorry, I’m really grateful.”

“No, I mean, about...not seeing that it was way much more than it seemed.”

“What do you mean ?”

“I should have seen that there was something going on in your life, instead of getting angry at you all the time…”

“You couldn’t know.”

“Why didn’t you say anything ?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“You sure about that ?”

“I mean...you were always so sensitive and wanting to be alone, so I thought you wanted to get away from me and I was so scared to lose you so I started to act like my brother and…”

Haknyeon encouraged him to continue.

“I really thought it was the only way to get you back and to make you like me. I regret everything now.”

“It’s okay, I understand now. You didn’t exactly have the best example to follow.” Haknyeon paused for a second. “It would have been better if you just talked to me and asked nicely, but I guess the same goes for me…”

“What ?”

“About my sensitiveness, it wasn’t because of the broadcast. It was because I have feelings for you.”

“What ?? You...you like me ?”

“Yeah. You didn’t have to threaten me to like you since I already did. But I couldn’t accept being with you when our relationship was everything but healthy.”

Sunwoo looked like he was about to cry so the older stepped closer to him and took him in his arms.

“I fucked up, hyung…”

“We all make mistakes, it’s okay.”

“Does it mean I still have a chance with you…?”

Haknyeon chuckled. Sunwoo couldn’t even remember the last time he heard this heavenly sound.

“You thought I could stop liking you because you were a jerk ? Try again.”

Sunwoo tightened the hug and hide his face in the crook of the older's neck. They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other, for all the time they wanted to but couldn’t.

 


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

Some days later, they were back to their usual selves, no extreme teasing, no fighting, just two best friends enjoying being together. The members were pretty relieved to see them this happy after all this depressed phase and also being even closer than before. Haknyeon came back to Hyunjae’s room since he couldn’t sleep in Sunwoo’s old bed without Sunwoo. Everything came back to normal, even their daily conversations. The only thing that changed is the fact that they were both aware of each other’s feelings. They didn’t know when it’d be okay for them to finally be together and neither dared to ask.

Until it finally happened.

Sunwoo was sitting on his bed when Haknyeon came to show him some random stuff on Youtube. Sunwoo couldn’t focus on it and stared at him instead.

“What ?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking it was pretty sad to be back in this room…”

“Why ?”

“Because I can’t come lie next to you whenever I can’t sleep.”

“But I can come.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“You like to call me hyung, now, don’t you ?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t really respectful not to, anyway.”

“That’s my boy” the older said, patting the brunette’s head.

Sunwoo grabbed his hand.

“What about adding “friend” to your last word ?”

Haknyeon gave him a confused look before realizing what it meant. He couldn’t help but blush while Sunwoo caressed his hand still waiting for an answer.

“I thought you’d never ask…”

“Is that a yes ?”

“Of course it’s a yes !” Haknyeon said before throwing himself into Sunwoo’s arms, making him fall backward on his bed.

“Wow that was easier than I thought !” Sunwoo chuckled.

They stared at each other, Haknyeon comfortably on top of Sunwoo.

“So are we going to tell the others ?” Sunwoo asked, feeling the older’s hand gently stroking his hair.

“They’ll eventually figure it out themselves.” Haknyeon shrugged.

Sunwoo put an arm around the older’s waist to put him closer.

“Hyung ?”

“Yes ?”

“I love you.”

Haknyeon crazily blushed.

“I- I love you more.” he muttered.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh then prove it ?”

Sunwoo didn’t wait one more second to pull Haknyeon’s face closer to his, until they both closed the gap between their lips. It was a soft kiss at first, then more urging and passionate as their lips moved against each other. While Sunwoo was stroking Haknyeon’s hair, the latter sweetly caressed his cheek. It was just as perfect as they dreamed it to be.

When they finally pulled out, they fondly stared and smiled at each other before noticing the members watching and laughing at them from the hallway.

“Finally !!” Chanhee said.

“HYUNG !” they both said, annoyed. “Can’t we have any privacy in this house ??” Haknyeon yelled.

“WELL, I guess you’ll need it from now on so have fun !” Hyunjoon cheekily said before Eric could close the door of the room.

The two lovers laughed in unison, relieved from the task to tell the others about their new status. Sunwoo pulled Haknyeon closer to him again so they could spend all the afternoon kissing and hugging each other.

#    


END

#    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! It's my very first published story, so I hope you'll like it !  
> Please feel free to comment and share your thoughts ♥️  
> (Also if you have any suggestion for a future sunhak fic, I'm open to everything !)


End file.
